A Long Night
by inventory 815 o3
Summary: its my first fic so flames are welcome and r&r enjoy, hphg: yay i got a review i rock lol but i also have 275 hits thats alot of looks but no reveiws so once again thank u for reading AND reviewing


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or "Dammit" by blink182.

Ya this is my first fic so flame away and reviews are appreciated so it's just a one shot. I was bored, HpHg

Harry's POV

I sat on my bed, just thinking. But only about one thing, her. It really bugged me that I couldn't talk to her, I mean she was my best friend after all. But you know how it goes she likes Ron, man does that piss me off. But he is my best friend so I will have to grin and bare, I guess. I didn't like the idea of them going out, not just cause I like Hermione but when they break up, and they will, it will ruin our friendship and then I will have to choose between them.

_It's alright / to tell me / what you think / about me  
I won't try / to argue / or hold it / against you  
I know that / you're leaving / you must have / your reasons  
The season / is calling / and your pictures / are falling down_

I decided I needed not to be little baby and go ask her, or something like that. But decided I should eat first. I made my way to the great hall. As usual I sat down across from Ron and next to Hermione. We ate in silence, or I did anyway.

When I finished I decided I would ask Hermione to meet me somewhere so I could talk to her.

"Hey Hermione," I said rather timidly, "would you meet under that tree by the lake at around 6:30?"

"Sure Harry but, why might I ask?"

"Uhhh I just wanted to talk to you about something I'd rather discuss in private,"

"Oh… well I don't see why not,"

Score one for the boys back home, I thought.

_The steps that / I retrace / the sad look / on your face  
The timing / and structure / did you hear / he fucked her?  
A day late / a buck short / I'm writing / the report  
On losing / and failing / when I move / I'm flailing now_

So with that, I left. When 6:30 came around it had seemed an eternity had passed. I made my way out to the tree. Early as usual, I thought. I walked up to her,

"Hey," I said unusually quietly.

"So Harry, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uhh yeah about that… I just…er… Hermione, I like you. I mean like more than a friend, and I wanted to know if you liked me as something more than a friend and… well?"

"Um… Harry I should go-'' be fore I could say anything she ran off.

DAMNIT, I screamed in my head. I leaned against the tree and slid to the ground. I sat there only god knows how long, the sun started to rise and I didn't move. I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Being friends would be too hard.

_And it's happened once again I'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan  
But everybody's gone  
And I've been here for too long  
To face this on my own  
Well I guess this is growing up  
Well I guess this is growing up_

I finally got up realizing that it didn't matter we just wouldn't talk. I couldn't let this affect my schoolwork, or Quidditch, I would just make new friends. I walked to my dorm to get my stuff.

"Harry where the hell have you been?" Ron demanded. I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen, I got my stuff and left. I didn't talk the whole day, I didn't sit next to either of them not once. When I got to the common room I just sat at a table, away from them, and did my homework. I noticed them talking so I listened, I heard my name and that was all I needed to hear.

_And maybe / I'll see you / at a movie / sneak preview  
You'll show up / and walk by / on the arm / of that guy  
And I'll smile / and you'll wave / we'll pretend / it's okay  
The charade / it won't last / when he's gone / I won't come back_

I laid down in bed and just, laid there quietly thinking about her. After about a half hour I heard yelling and screaming down stairs. I knew those voices. I told myself it wouldn't last, but hell, it didn't even start. With a smug look on my face I went to the top of the stairs. I just watched and listened as thy yelled I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. All I heard was "I like Harry not you Ronald!" everyone looked at me. Including Ron, and Hermione. All I did was stand. I didn't care. She stormed out, tears in her eyes. Ron glared hatefully at me. Everyone was quiet for a second, then they started talking about what had happened.

_And it'll happen once again  
You'll turn to a friend  
Someone that understands  
And sees through the master plan  
But everybody's gone  
And you've been there for too long  
To face this on your own  
Well I guess this is growing up_

I turned around and went back into my dorm. I laid down and slept. The next morning Ron didn't speak and Hermione wasn't at breakfast.

Great, I thought to myself, this is the beginning of a terrible rest of my school life. Nobody talked about it, I knew that the whole school had found out by now. I finished early and went to find Hermione, I knew where she was.

I walked out to the tree where I had told her days ago that I loved her. I was right, she was sitting under the tree, crying. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

"To be with you," I simply, and calmly said. With that she looked up and hugged me. She cried into my shoulder for what seemed like hours. I kept whispering to her. She just kept crying.

"It's going to be okay." She looked up and I kissed her. It was a long sweet kiss, filled with passion and love.

"It's going to be okay," I whispered again.

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

_Well, I guess this is growing up_

Well it was my first so I know it wasn't that good but hey I got to start somewhere. So just R&R I hope I can keep writing but I haven't finished a story scince a long time ago.

Peace; dani3l


End file.
